ESCAPE
by brxken
Summary: Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, and Youichi. The six wake up in a mysterious maze all alone with no memory what so ever. They must find each other and find a way out of the maze before it's too late. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Hai everyone! You guys can call me sunny! This the very first fanfiction I'm writing so no flames and don't be a pansycake pls {haha divergent reference}

I thought of this idea while reading the maze runner for the first time; so if u think some parts are like the maze runner, that's why! But the story line is completely different!

Btw I'm warning you that there will be MANY MANY flashbacks; which you will understand as you read further into the story. Alices exists in this story and this takes place in the Gakuen alice world!

Of course, all characters belong to the amazing Tachibana sensei! Hope u enjoy it and don't forget to review 3 {Pyon's Ruka's bunny btw!

xxxxxxxxxx

Prologue

MIKAN POV

Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Yo-chan, Pyon, and I were almost out of the gates of Gakuen Alice. We needed to escape from Gakuen Alice; every living soul there is controlled by Luna's soul sucking alice. My alice wasn't strong enough to nullify her powers and revive everyone from her control. I could only protect Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Yo-chan, Tono, Bear, and Pyon. We had all our powers amplified by Tono before we left, so my alice was stronger than ever. Tono couldn't come with us because he got caught while we were escaping. I miss him so much already.

The day before, Natsume, Tsubasa, Hotaru, and I attacked Kuonji; we weren't able to kill him because of all the guards but we managed to get him into a coma. Hotaru's brother Subaru is an undercover spy for us. He's one of the many doctors that are working for Kuonji and according to him, Kuonji doesn't seem like he'll regain conscious until at least a few days.

As we were almost at the gate, a figure suddenly appeared in front of us. It was principle Kuonji. We all stared in a mixture of surprise and hate; we thought he was still in a coma. How could he have gotten better in less than one day?!

"You insurgents must pay the price for the damage you've done. And this time, we'll make sure to get rid of all of you." Kuonji said with an evil gleam in his eyes. Before any of us could attack, we were shot in the neck with a needle. I looked towards Natsume as my vision started getting blurry.

"I love you Mikan" was the very last thing I heard.


	2. waking up

yay so this is the first chapter :)

I'm so sorry this is so short I promise the next chapters will be longer!

Ofc, Ms Tachibana the great owns all the characters

don't forget to leave a review ;)

~sunny

xxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER 1

POV MIKAN

I woke up to a view of a dark grey sky. I look around and realise I'm lying on the hard ground. _Where am I? Who am I?_ My head hurts when I try to remember who I am and how I got here. _My name… Mikan! _My name finally returns to me. I stood up and looked around. It seems like I'm in a maze. All I see are paths leading to more paths and dead ends. I take a look at myself and see that I'm wearing a uniform. It says "G.A." on the chest part of the blazer of the uniform.

_It must stand for the school I go to._ I think to myself. I found myself wearing a necklace with a large crimson red stone. For some reason, the stone felt warm when I touched it. I wonder why…

"Is anyone hereeeeee?" I yell out. But all I heard was the echo of my voice and the eerie silence. Then all a sudden, a white ball of fur came dashing towards me. It crashed into my leg with an _oomph_. I picked up the small creature and realized it was a bunny! I take a look into its eyes and a name comes into my mind.

_Pyon._ It must be this bunny's name. I definitely know that's its name for sure. I don't know why; but I just know for some reason.

"Well I guess it's just you and me Pyon" I say as Pyon cuddled into me. I start walking through the maze with Pyon in my arms. After what it seems like hours, I found nothing but dead ends and where I first woke up. A feeling of despair washes over me as I sit down with my back against one of the maze walls. As I finally took a break from walking in circles, Pyon suddenly jumped out of my arms and ran into another pathway of the maze.

"Pyon come back!" I yelled as I chased after the speedy bunny. The path Pyon took lead to an open space I hadn't come across yet. It was like an old worn out garden; there were flowers and weeds everywhere and the fountain was broken. As I was mesmerized by the new area I discovered, I suddenly remembered the little creature that lead me here.

I turned around and saw little Pyon sitting a few meters away from me. But then out of nowhere, a ball of fire flew towards Pyon. _What? A ball of fire?_

"NOOO!" I yelled as I ran towards Pyon and held onto it for dear life. I couldn't lose the one companion I had in this isolated maze. I couldn't bear to be all alone. Not in this dark, quiet, creepy maze. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the hot, burning sensation to hit my back; but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes one at a time and looked behind my back. Behind me was a boy with familiar crimson red eyes, staring at me with a stunned expression.


	3. crimson red eyes

omg yay i got one review and 4 follows :')

haha these little things just make my day

anyways enjoy the 2nd chapter!

and ofc all these characters belong to the wonderful tachibana sensei

xxxxxxxxxx

POV MIKAN

The boy had raven black hair and looked around my age. He was pretty tall and he had the same uniform as I did; but just in boy version. What caught my attention the most was his mesmerizing red eyes.

_Was he a vampire?_ _Oh my god I didn't even know vampires existed. Or maybe they did… ah I can't remember anything._

Then I noticed a steady flame burning above his hands.

Wait vampires had fire powers? _Oh my god._ _He's going to kill me, drink my blood, and eat me after._

I stood up from the ground hugging poor Pyon way too tightly as I slowly stepped back.

All of the sudden, the boy yelled "DUCK".

The urgency and forcefulness of his voice made me unconsciously follow his order. I felt a warm burst of air fly above my hair as I heard a weird strangling sound from behind me.

I looked back and saw a large burnt creature behind me; it kind of looked like hybrid of a lizard and spider. The boy ran towards me and quickly grabbed my hand. The sudden contact caused me to blush. Did I forget to say he was also_ insanely_ attractive?

"We have to get out of here quick. It's unsafe here. More of_ them_ are going to come now." he whispered with his deep velvety voice as he pulled me into another path of the maze.

He ran with so much speed it was hard for me to keep up. After a few minutes of running non-stop, exhaustion took over my body. I didn't notice there was a slight crack in the path and I tripped on it.

"Ahhhhh" I screamed as I felt my body hit the ground. Thankfully I felt Pyon jump out of my arms as soon as I started falling forwards. I wouldn't want to squish the poor little creature.

I whimpered as I sat up. I felt pain on my right knee, and I saw it bleeding. It stung hard. The guy came up to me and crouched down to my level as he pulled off his necktie of his uniform.

He tightly tied it around my wound and said, "You should be careful _Polkadots._"

"Thanks!" I replied with a smile and stood up. He didn't seem like a very bad guy even though he tried to kill Pyon.

_Wait..._ Why'd he call me Polka?

Realization hit me as I remembered my underwear pattern was Polka-dots.

"PERVER-" I was about to yell and call him a pervert but he clasped his hands around my mouth.

"Shut up if you want to live. Do you want_ them_ to come back again?" the pervert said with a threatening voice.

I knew what he meant by them. It must be the weird creature that almost killed me. If he said _'them',_ there must be more of those creatures around us.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Just be careful Polka." he said as he started walking again.

"Hey pervert! My name isn't Polka! It's Mikan. M-I-K-A-N" I said back at him emphasizing my name as I put my hands on my hips.

He looked back at me and raised one of his thin eyebrows. "Whatever _Polka_."

"Hey pervert! What's your name?" I asked him before he could walk away again.

"Why do I need to tell you?" He replied with his monotone voice. I just glared at him until he finally said "Natsume."

He started walking again but this time at a more slow pace. Well I guess the pervert can be nice sometimes.

"We better get going unless you want to be attacked by them again. Unless you want you cuz I have nothing against it" He said to me with a smirk. I take that back. That pervert is anything but nice.

"Meanie." I pouted as I ran a little to catch up to him.

Walking side by side with him, it felt kind of familiar._ Maybe I knew him before my memories were taken away._ I wondered as our little journey began.

xxxxxxxxxx

I hoped you guys liked the second chapter!

If you liked it or if you're _dying_ to read what happens next, pleaseee leave a review!

thanks and with lots of love,

sunny


End file.
